


Flighty

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Has Absolutely Watched B99, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hank is a millenial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Keeping up with Connor is hard, but by god, Hank is going to do it anyway.





	Flighty

**Author's Note:**

> one-doesnt-simply-walk-in-bagend requested: "!!! Connor being Connor and Hank being exasperated but supportive of his weird son :D"

“We need to take you in for questioning,” is all Connor needs to say, before their already flighty looking suspect just fucking books it.

Predictably, Connor runs after him, and Hank can’t even get out a resigned, “Son of a  _ bit--” _ before he’s gone.

Hank follows as best he can, to at least keep the two of them in sight. Hank slows when Connor abruptly darts in a new direction, no longer following right behind the suspect. With inhuman athleticism, he leaps on top of a dumpster, taking two running steps to jump and grab the bottom of a fire escape, using his momentum to swing down and in front of the suspect. 

The whole thing takes only a few seconds. Hank tries to catch up quickly, heart racing far faster than it should for a sprint of this kind. 

God, watching Connor swing himself around like a monkey who thinks he’s indestructible will be the death of him.

Hank slows to to a stop, the suspect in handcuffs and Connor diligently reading him his rights.

He walks up to Connor’s side and shoves his arm. “Jesus Christ, Connor,” he says, “it’s like you think you’re Mario. Gonna give me a heart attack, with stunts like that.”

“Contextual clues indicate you are most likely referring to the fictional character Mario, who first featured in the arcade game Mario Bros., and became a staple of popular culture since due to its subsequent video games,” Connor says. He cocks his head, and Hank can practically see the calculations running through his head. “Lieutenant, you have seen me chase suspects and deviants prior to this occasion.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not freaky,” Hank says. Connor’s face minutely reacts, expression smoothing out and becoming more distant, but Hank’s getting better at reading his expressions since they were both brought back onto the force once the chaos from the android uprising calmed down. And once the assholes higher up deigned to officially hire on Connor. 

“No, no, I don’t mean it like that, son,” Hank says. “I mean it’s hard for me to remember that you have a thousand processes going through your head designed to pull stunts like that at all time. I just see my fool of a friend about to get himself killed if he makes a single mistake.”

There, now Connor’s smiling a little bit. Good. “I understand, Hank. I’ll endeavor to only pull of my stunts when you are not present.”

“See, okay,” Hank says, “that doesn’t solve the problem, because that means if you wind up bleeding on the street, I’m not going to be there to kick your cybernetic ass and tell you I told you so.”

A gross, wet-sounding sniffle comes from their suspect. Hank startles, and Connor’s eyebrows raise. “You two are so sweet,” the suspect says, nearly in tears. “I wish I had that kind of relationship with my own father.”

“Oh my god,” Hank says, shaking his head as they lead the suspect back to the car. “Listen, I’m sure your Tragic Backstory™ is riveting and all, but you still killed a person.”


End file.
